Circus Bard
by VictorianBrat
Summary: Where Karkat is dragged to the circus by so called friend Sollux, sneaking out he finds himself alone with one of the circus Acts. The Bard. (continued from sweettoothed austrian wannaBe.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't write this "Austrian-sweet-tooth-wannaBe" did, however they discontinued this story, And I offered to continue AND SHE ACCEPTED. (so please don't hound me on 'taking' their story..) So this is her first chapter and I will continue from here in the next chapter. LINK to the original: **** s/7792597/1/The-Circus-Bard****  
Please enjoy.**

So the circus had rocked up in town. It came every few years, Karkat used to go as a child, being dragged along by his parents, not that he really enjoyed seeing the same routines over and over again, with the circus faces just growing older and more tired each time. He finally thought he was too old to be dragged down there again, with him starting college that year, when his so called friend Sollux insisted upon going for the pure reason of annoying him. He grumbled sitting in his seat, Sollux was so kind enough to have ordered front row ones, so that the circus act would interact with the reluctant Karkat, the bastard sat to one side of him and a loud mouth drooling 5 year old to the other. Well this was fun.

Sollux chuckled at Karkat's sour expression. "You thhould thmile, they go for the thorry looking oneth." Karkat didn't respond with words, he simply gave Sollux the middle finger, he had lost all rights to comunicate with him. Seriously, all Karkat did was turn off his laptop and he did this to him. Okay, so maybe there was a couple of files that looked pretty important on there that may or may not have been saved when he shut(slammed) the laptop closed in one of their petty arguments. But this, Karkat did not deserve this, if he was pulled onto that stage, hell was going to be let loose.

Sollux kicked Karakt for sulking, which proceeded to turn into a battle of kicks as the lights went down the ring-bearer with his ridiculous get up coming out annoucing the show was about to start, a hand full of acts came out with him. This circus was weird, it always had been, they stuck to purples for a theme colour, giving it a dark feeling that used to creep Karkat out. They stopped wearing clown make up too, with more and more children developing fears of them, they took to wearing odd masks, like a masquerade circus.

The grumpy teen slouched in his seat, Sollux finally leaving him alone to watch the acts, he hung his head back, letting out a loud sigh, making absolutely clear he couldn't be more bored. He hissed as one of the acts came near him, he was not going out there. Never. Not again. He had enough as a child. With his head tilted back, he decided to take note of the giant poles holding up the circus tent, if there was one thing impressive about a circus it was how stable they were for how fast they could set up.

He caught sight of two of the circus folk climbing up one th poles to a small platform. The first was a woman, she had long, lush, wavey black hair, her eyes hidden behind a simple purple mask. She wore what look to be similar to a marching band jacket in all shades of purple with the sleaves missing, a v-line cut showed off her cleavage, something had to keep the adults entertained. He recognised her, she was the ring-bearer's wife, a trapeze act. The one climbing up after her was new though. He was much younger then her, looking about the same age as Karkat, he had the same waved hair framing his face, which was hidden behind a much more extravagant mask in the shape of a butterfly. He was a lanky teen, he wore the same type of uniform, he was proberly the ring-bearer's son and this was his first time on tour.

Karkat couldn't take his eyes off the new comer, ignoring the rest of the acts and Sollux attempts to annoy him, to further examine him. Being in a trapeze act he was obviously well toned, he didn't seem to go over board with it though, just enough to keep hold of his weight while swinging in mid air. While most acts were either nervious of completely serious going over routines, before they went of stage but he sat there with a kind of dopy looking smile on his face. Then Karkat realised, he was staring straight back at him. Karkat's cheeks heated up, he couldn't pull away from the gaze as much as he wanted to, his heart lept into his throat at the shock. His mind finally finding itself he diverted his gaze back to the stage, catching the masked teen chuckling out of the corner of his eyes.

His heart was still thumping in his chest, he didn't know why, he was only observing. Oh, god what if he saw the blush, he doubted he could see it from all the way up there, but still the thought was enough to keep Karkat's cheeks flared. He was caught staring like a girl over her crush. Damn it. "And now if you'll turn your attention to the platforms above, The Grandess and her Bard-" No Karkat didnt want to look back up, he didn't care for the ring-bearer's babbling about the dangerous act and no netting, he wasn't looking up. "Kk, you'll mith it!" Sollux, being the demon he is shoved at Karkat until he was forced to look up, was that idiot actually getting into all this circus shit? So The Bard was his stage name, it provided some explanation as to why his mask was so over the top. That's how Bard's were.

The Grandess swung first out on to the first swing, forward flipping in mid air to the next. It was going to be a swing and a catch, Karkat had seen it all before. He couldn't help but be slightly amused by Sollux's gasp, he was so easily entertained. He watched the Bard make his swing, lifting is body's weight over his head, so he swung upside down, he crowd on edge of it's seat, Karkat couldn't help but he pulled in by the flawless act the newcomer was offering. A couple of swings past untill they matched in height and speed and the bard sent himself tumbling into the air, another gasp from the crowed before he reached out caught by the grandess, who relied on her leg's strength alone to keep her and the Bard up on the swing. The crowd gave a cheer as they preformed some more minor tricks and the the circus continued.

Karkat slumped back into his seat the Grandess and her Bard disappeared back stage afterwards and he couldn't care less about the rest of the acts. He used the excuse of needing the bathroom to get out of there, not as he'd ever consider going in on of those portable cubes in which disease and bacteria gathered together. He received a text as he exited the tent it reading 'Dude, dont even thiink about leaviing ii'll kiick your a22 for iit' ..Damn fuckass, knowing everything. It didn't take long for Karkat get bored and decide it would be a good idea to sneak a look around back stage. He'd been to the circus enough times why not?

He past through the animal pens, for some reason this circus had a love for goats, not that they used them a lot in the acts, before he came to a couple smaller tents where the acts off stage waited and practiced. He peered through the entrance to the closest one to him and it just so happened to be where the trapeze act practiced, a small swing hung from the tent ceiling and there sat on the swing was the Bard. His back was turned to Karkat, he was fiddling with a phone, lazily swinging back and forth. Who knew circus folk used technology? "You stalking me, brother?" Karkat flinched, he was the only one there, was the Bard talking to him? He was his back turned how did he know he was there?

The bard, dropped backwards so he was hanging from the swing by his calves, that stupid mask still covering the most of his face. Karkat decided it was useless standing out there so he entered, the Bard didn't seem up set just curious. "Fuck no, I was looking for the one you swing with" He spoke, making up any excuse. The bard's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "That's my ma." Of course she was, well that didn't help make things any less awkward. Karkat muttered an oh, he was useless with talking to people, well in person atleast. The Bard gave a smile "It looked more like you were all fixed on me durin' the show." Karkat's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

He moved closer to the bard to give an agressive prod to the chest. "I was not fucking fixated on you, I just happened to be dragged to see this shitty circus as a child and didn't recognise your fuckas-" Before Karkat could finish his defensive rant, that Bard caught his head in his hand tilting it upwards to press his lips against Karkat's. The smaller teen's cheeks flushed again, raising up on his toes as the Bard ran his tongue across the soft lips, granting the strange circus boy access to deepen the kiss. He let out a quiet moan, the kiss felt weird with the Bard being upside down, but it was good, the sensitive buds ran against one another, as their tongues explored each other's mouths, fighting for dominance in the kiss. The smaller teen gripped the Bard's curls between his fingers, the kiss sending shivers through him.

The Bard pulled away, grinning as Karkat lightly panted to catch his breath. "You were sayin'?" Karkat melted that voice, it had him captured in a dazed state, wanting more. "I.. U-Umm..." He attempted to stutter a reply failing as he lost all thoughts, looking into the Bard's gorgeous indigo eyes. The Bard's grin widened at the state he'd put Karkat in, coming down off the swing to stand. He was much taller on the floor Karkat had to tilt his head to meet his gaze. "How 'bout we make out some more, while you try to remember." Not intending to wait for a reply the Bard leaned down to press their lips together again in a lustful Kiss. The smaller teen, giving into his every will, wrapping his arms around the stranger pulling him closer to himself.

He backed Karkat up until he was against a large stool, it was more like a table, they used to stand animals onto sometimes, it came up to the bottom of Karkat's back. Karkat moaned against the taller teen's lips, pressing against him, gripping his har again as they kissed. The bard started to bend Karkat back against the stool, his lips moving down to kiss and nip at the pale neck, one hand moving up under his shirt, roaming over his body, searching out Karkat's sensitive places, caressing them, earning him more moans. Karkat arched his spine, his elbows leant against the stool to keep him upstraight, his legs buckling under the sensation of the Bard, up against him, his hands and mouth over him, claiming every inch of Karkat for himself.

Karkat shivered as his shirt was removed so the Bard's skilled lips could travell down his body, biting at the skin, leaving his mark over the small teen's torso. Karkat tugged at the Bard's uniform until it came loose, running his hands over the taller male's defined chest, it only made him even more embarrassed as he wasn't masciline at all he was small, slender, delicate looking. Not that the Bard was treating him like he was delicate, he snaked his hand into the back of Karkats pants, squeezing the soft, round cheek in his hand, digging his nails in, Karkat moaned, arching against the taller male, The Bard using his body to push Karkat back down, grinding against him, moaning himself at the friction between the bodies.

He wasted no time in pushing a finger into Karkat's entrance, Karkat jumping at the sudden action, biting his lip as the bard thrusted the digit adding another stretching him out. The smaller teen winced in his moans, tensing slightly, the pain felt good, he liked it, his breathing growing heavy as he rolled his hips between the taller male's groin and fingers.

Satisfied Karkat had been stretched enough The Bard removed his fingers, flipping Karkat on to his front, pulling the pants off his delicate frame. He grinned, licking his lips at the sight, his arousal ached for it, he pulled away his clothes that were in the way and lined up. Karkat flushed, finally questioning what he'd gotten himself into, but like he was going to stop it, he wanted it to much, he jolted up on his elbow as the Bard forced his way in, moaning loudly as he was stretched further, shaking lightly at the sensation of being filled by him. The Bard let out a growl, with out waiting for Karkat's okay, he started thrusting hard into him, burying himself deep inside the smaller male. Karkat dug his nails into the surface under him, he could hardly breath, God, this hurt and he loved it, he screamed his moans as the Bard grew faster in his thrusts, gripping Karkat's hips pulling them back against himself.

"F-Fuck!" With no name to scream Karkat called out curses instead, he flung his head back as the Bard leaned over him, agressively lapping and biting into the smaller male's shoulder, he moved one hand from Karkat's hips, to interlace his finger's with Karkat's, seeing the teen tearing up slightly, his insides burned as the Bard forced deeper inside hitting something, sending Karkat over the edge, his vision going blank as thrusts continued, his mouth hung open to scream in pleasure but nothing came out, it was too intense. He shuddered as the Bard climaxed, filling him with his seed before collapsing on to the stool as the Bard pulled out, heavily panting, squirming at the mixture of pain and pleasure still waving through his body, slowly dying down.

The Bard slid down to sit on the floor, also panting combing a hand through his hair. "Mother of fuck.." Karkat squirmed onto his front, his body ached from it all but it was worth it, he fixed his pants, finding his shirt and pulling that back on, he'd have to wash once he got home. "Do you always fuck with the audiance?"

"Nah, just the cute ones." The bard chuckled, fixing his mask which had some how managed to stay on his face through the experiance, which annoyed Karkat. The Bard fixed his own clothes before standing and moving to leave. "Wait, your just going to fuck off?" Karkat growled, receiving a mocking chuckle in return. "No, you are. My ma will be pissed if she finds you back here." And with that said the Bard disappeared of out the tent. Karkat sulked for a moment, mumbling curses, he didnt expect anything to come of this but from him to leave just like that? Arsehole!

Grumbling he stood, attempting to make his walk as normal as he possibly could he left the tent, the circus crowd just leaving, he caught up with Sollux, whom he'd completely forgot about when he was with the Bard. "Where the fuck did you go?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said before preforming the best stomp off he could in his state and ignoring Sollux's reasons. When they returned back to the apartment, Karkat flipped open his laptop checking his messages. His idiot 'best friend' had left countless messages asking where he was.

TC: BrOtHeR?

TC: YoU tHeRe BeSt FrIeNd?

TC: KaRkLeS?

TC: :o(

CG: YEAH, YEAH, IM HERE FUCKASS.

CG: WHAT?

TC: I jUsT mEt ThIs CuTe LiTtLe MoThEr FuCkEr

TC: He WaS AlL gRuMpY LiKe YoU

CG:... I DONT CARE GAMZEE

TC: AwWw, I sTiLl LoVe YoU BeSt FrIeNd ToO. hOnK. hOnK.

CG: WHATEVER.

Karkat didn't understand why Gamzee instisted upon telling him all this nonsense. He spilled just about everything that happened to him to Karkat. He had to wonder whether he was really this much of a idiot in real life, they'd never met face to face and Karkat didn't have the guts to ask him. So they just remained internet friends for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2, Woo hoo! Sorry this took so long, but I had to talk the storyline, plot etc. out with the original owner. As well as do my d project, write 3 reports, end a trimester, have my sister over, have my cousins over, get ready for and go to sakura-con and deal with a friend almost get sent to boarding school. Okay guys I hated the second chapter I had done so I am rewriting it and writing the next one. Please R&R.**

It had been a few weeks since Karkat had met with the bard; It had been a small annoyance in his life that had to be stopped. Karkat couldn't figure out what that part of his brain wanted, was it to forget him, was it to see him again? He honestly didn't know which pissed him off, it was his brain! It should be a given that he would be able to control and understand it. But maybe that was wishful thinking he did not know many people who could control their emotions, expect for Gamzee. However he was 90% sure Gamzee was high 99% of his life the 1% being when he needed to buy more drugs, Karkat groaned as if this thought process was more difficult than anything that anyone had to do before.

Falling back on to his bed he wretched his eyes closed and rubbed his temples, he saw Sollux do this when he had a migraine maybe it would help with his headache. It did slightly, but it was close to useless with how small it helped. A loud angry knocked sounded on his door, knowing it full well who it was Karkat groaned rolling off his bed and on to the floor with a thump. The person on the other side of the door must be kicking the door by now with how loud the knocks were. He growled under his breath and forced his body off the floor.

"Wait one fucking second!" He wanted to spit on Sollux for his impatience, and went as slowly as he could mange to the door once the door had begun to open, Karkat was seeing stars from being hit in the face with the door. Sollux dashed in shutting the door behind him as well as all the windows and drawing the drapes.

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing?" Surprisingly Karkat was so tired that instead of a yell, it was more of a confused statement in a normal tone. Sollux looked over at Karkat with anger.

"What the hell took you so long to answer the door!?" Karkat was slightly taken back at Sollux's anger. So he didn't sprint to open the door? What was so big about that, Sollux did the same to him more often. Sollux anger faded away with and was replaced shock. If Karkat wasn't already confused he was now, He couldn't deal with much more stress right now. Unfortunately he could tell he was about to receive some bad news, he only prayed that Sollux was over reacting to whatever was going on.

"Oh god… You didn't hear? That carnival, it turns out…." But the rest wasn't heard as one of their windows broke, and lights went off. Someone grabbed his hand and began running somewhere he couldn't tell in the blackness of the house. Karkat decided this was a good time to flip the fuck out and try to run away, but the person didn't give up. The person threw Karkat into a room and closed the door after itself. Karkat Inhaled and was about to scream when his mouth was covered with the persons hand, its other hand grabbed one of his hands and placed the hand on its face. Karkat flinched, but soon after calmed down when he felt the weird 3D glasses perched on what was now identified as Sollux's face. He melted down from his terrified state and removed Sollux's hands.

He wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but from what was happening right now that seemed like a death sentence so he waited in silence with Sollux. After about an hour Sollux stood up and grabbed Karkat's hand with his own pulling him swiftly up. They stood in a comfortable, if not a little panicked silence. It was just about to be a normal household again when the floors creaked. Sollux shoved karkat into a corner and pressed himself in front of karkat, staring at the door in a rare act of bravery. When door opened they both almost had a heart attack, it was their landlady.

"Dear fucking god! I thought we were good as dead." Sollux said in relief, moving away from the corner where Karkat was squished. Karkat looked around frantic and confused, before realizing whatever danger was there was no longer haunting them and he was safe. He walked out of the room into his and Sollux's home while Sollux and the landlady were talking; it was like a hurricane blew through it. Books and paper littered the ground, furniture was tipped, and there was an odd odor masking the area as if someone was killed in the area. Karkat looked about the room unsure of what he would find, nothing was a huge surprise, thought looking into his room he turned as pale as a sheet, it was covered in blood and someone was passed out in his bed. He ran out of his room and slammed the door, holding it shut in case the man on his bed was to wake up. Karkat feverishly locked the door from the outside, something he was happy he never fixed.

"Wow it really is a mess in here." Sollux stated slightly amazed at how terrible their shared apartment looked.

"Yeah, it looks like the crap that crap craps" About 6 hours later Karkat was almost done, Sollux had given up 2 hours in saying they could finish in the morning. Karkat refused and Sollux headed to bed, saying sometime along the line of 'if you pass out on the floor you're not allowed to complain in the morning.' It was around 2 am when he heard a bump in his room. He froze watching the door with eyes wide, the knob kept moving but the person on the other side was experiencing trouble. Karkat heard a distinct tearing of wood, as the knob spun all the way around no longer connected to the door he panicked. Karkat was so scared he just looked around really fast trying to find the best exit. However he just stopped and looked in horror as the door creaked open, and his eyes widened.

Gamzee's eyes widened as he saw the same kid from a couple of weeks ago stare at him in utter terror and what looked like surprise. His mouth tried to find words, and he saw the kid shift uncomfortably. Oh no. It dawned on Gamzee, the kid was going to scream. He stepped backwards but it was too late a shrill sound came from parted lips.

"Sol-!" He grabbed the kid and ran, it was no doubt the Sol person had heard and was coming for the kid. Who knew what he looked like and who he work for, or rather who worked for him. He had to give the child credit thought, he was slippery he almost dropped him twice. Before long he reached the carnival, he placed the little thing in one of the train cars.

"Now look, I don't want to hurt you. But I don't want to get caught either, so you'll have to be content at being a new act. People love albinos, so don't worry brother." Gamzee left and shut the door locking it making sure the kid couldn't leave. Each and every time he did this he felt terrible, but he had to if he didn't want to be killed. He watched the train car as if something would happen. Once he clicked the app on his phone to rant to his best friend, began to walk away from the train car. Karkat wasn't online, how bothersome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please keep in mind I changed chapter 2 for dislike towards it so if you did not read the updated chapter 2, this won't make much sense. Sorry this took so long I am moving, so updates won't be frequent but I promise not to abandon this story. There will be one sided solkat, but the main ship is still gamkar. **

"Oh my god Karkat, what did I tell you? I was trying to sleep! You most likely woke up the neighbors." This was the rant that Sollux was going on with as he walked through the apartment looking for Karkat, he opened the door that led to the only room he hadn't checked for Karkat. Expecting Karkat be on table staring at a spider or something, however when he opened it Karkat wasn't there. His heart dropped, he ran around the apartment calling for Karkat his pleas became louder and louder with failure to find his best friend.

He froze in place looking at the last empty room, his world slowed. Karkat was missing, he had screamed for Sollux and Sollux wasn't here for him. Ever since they were kids he had protected Karkat from the surprisingly large amount of people who wanted to hurt him, they were all scared as Sollux guessed, of Karkat's red eyes, pale skin and white hair. Sollux had made a promise to Karkat a while back to protect Karkat with his life. They both laughed afterwards, 'it's not like anyone would try to kill me' Karkat had said. While that was true, people did get close.

"Karkat?" He knew Karkat wouldn't answer, but he was desperate. Sollux cared for Karkat more than any other Idiot in the world. Sollux knew he had to get Karkat back, so he ran out of there flat glad he didn't get changed when going to bed. He ran down the street calling out Karkat's name, he got a couple of yells back but most were profanity.

As Sollux passed the circus he slowed down. He looked slightly uncomfortable, he knew that he should look in the area but it was much too dangerous. Swallowing his common sense he wandered into the tents that had failed to be taken down.

"You are just going to leave us here! What the hell we will be killed!" Sollux stopped and hid behind a crate listening to the conversation.

"I DON'T CARE. I am higher then you, you knew what you were getting into when you joined." A huge man, said. While not exactly fat he was wide and quite buff, and finally really tall. Sollux heard a taller kid run over to the man. However when he strained to listen nothing was heard. He stole a look quickly to see the kid's mouth was sewn shut and he was using sign language, a small girl stood next to him.

"Yeah we are leaving tonight, SO TELL YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER to bring anyone he doesn't want to die. YOU DO SO TO SON, but only bring the important people to you." Sollux couldn't be more over joyed; they were going to ditch Karkat here leaving Sollux to take his tiny cutie far away from here.

But life doesn't work that way, unfortunately he saw Karkat's little body moved into a different train kart then one he was already in. Anger bubbled inside Sollux's body and he stomped as loudly as he could without being caught to the livestock carriage hiding in the hanging supply of hay, he wasn't going home without Karkat that was for sure, not after what happened with Aradia. Sollux knew he could leave the house for a while, his brother Mituna and his girlfriend Latula just recently moved in with them for so they could look for a home in the area.

Sollux scowled rather angry, he didn't have time to save his last code and Mituna was bound to play around with it. This would be a long long trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Karkat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karkat sat in the dark train cart for a while trying to find an exit. It however was well sealed, in the cart was goats the circus must of really liked them from his observations. He hid among the goats and cried he thought of his dad, and surprisingly even his brother as annoying as Kankri was. He also thought of Sollux, who he was scared was freaking out that he was gone, and Gamzee, who he might have had the smallest flush crush on but it no longer mattered it's not like he would see Gamzee again.

The cart door opened and Karkat dried his tears so he wouldn't be caught. He glared at the rolling gate door, seeing the not the man that grab him come in. He mouth was sewn shut and seemed just as confused that Karkat was here, he started making motions with his hand that Karkat recognized as sign language. The man then realized karkat didn't understand and took a marker out of his pocket, writing on the wall.

"Did my brother put you in here?" Not knowing if it was his brother who took him, he nodded not knowing what else to do. The other seemed to process this and shook his head.

"Ok then… I guess I take you to his cart, come with me please." Karkat was scared and at the same time fantasized with the man, something about him was slightly hypnotic. After crossing out the word on the wall he took Karkat's hand and led him to one of the front carts. Inside was unlike any of the other cars after the man placed karkat inside he re-closed the door and locked it. Not until was the door shut did he notice what had happened.

"Fuck! What did that guy do to me!"

**A/N: whoA! This was one weird chapter, sorry if its kinda bad. It was done while I was really tired and I introduced a bunch of characters too. So yeah please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat had decided that this circus was weird, really weird. He had spent his entire time in the odd plush room and still could tell from the sounds from the outside the small cracks in the walls and when his captor came in the room. Captor, he giggled to himself before being sad. He missed Sollux as annoying as the fuckwad could be. He forced his face into the crack in the wall and scowled watching the scene unfold.

"Motherfucker! WHERE THE HELL DID MY MORAIL GO. He couldn't have just up and disappeared!" Whoever was keeping Karkat here was throwing quite a fit, mad that his friend had gone missing. He threw his phone on the ground intending to step it in to the ground when he sighed, picked the phone up and left. Karkat forced his face out of the crack and sat there rather bored, he just picked at the large scab on his leg out of sheer boredom. Then the door opened and with it in came the man with his mouth sewn shut, he looked skeptical and questioning. He took out his pen and wrote something down, he could tell that he was being patient with him that he had some other way to communicate with karkat that he wasn't using yet. Before karkat got too deep into these thoughts the man finished.

HELLO, I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT OUR CIRCUS IS VERY TIGHT WITH INFORMATION SO WE CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE. BUT THERE IS ONE THING CLOUDING MY THOUGHTS, AS SOON AS YOU ARRIVE MY BROTHERS FRIEND GOES MISSING. WHO ARE YOU?

Karkat looks confused, knowing that he had no affiliations with anyone that he hadn't met in person. Well besides Gamzee, but Karkat had seen pictures of him and he said he worked in the city as a street performer. Not a crazy ass circus tightrope walker, who could break into peoples home and have the intelligence to kidnap him, It was much too unlikely; however Karkat's name wasn't tied to anything so he easy said his name.

"w-well my name is karkat…" It was timid he mentally slapped himself for that; it was something about that man thought. He was so intimidating but also kind? It was so very confusing. The man's eyes widened and he started writing.

I THINK IT BEST YOU STEER CLEAR OF MY BROTHER TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITIES, OR AT LEAST DON'T TELL HIM YOUR NAME. TO BE FAIR HOWEVER MY NAME IS KURLOZ.

Karkat shifted not want to talk to the older person, but without Gamzee he didn't have a morail to talk to. Plus Lately Gamzee had been leaving him for long periods of time (think months) and coming back not to stay longer then a 'hi,' or 'hey brother'.

I AM SORRY ABOUT THE FACT OF KEEPING YOUR NAME SILENT, BUT MY BROTHER HAS HURT HIS MORAIL IN THE PAST AND IS VERY POSSESSIVE I DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT TO CLOSE.

Karkat still didn't say anything and Kurloz got up to leave.

"D-don't go." It was pathetic, he knew it was. But he was scared, and alone. It was possible he would never see his friends again and it hurt.

Kurloz sat down near him and gave him a sewn down smile that was quite terrifying. He put a finger to his lips and wrote something down.

DON'T BE SCARED, I CAN SHOW YOU SOME PEACE.

Karkat looked up confused before his mind started going fuzzy, it was similar to the time that Kurloz moved Karkat to one cart to another only this time Karkat's whole body slumped down. He could no longer keep his eyes open and fell into a dream world, Sollux was there none of your other friends were but Sollux was and that's all he cared about. He ran over and huge Sollux who put closed his computer and smiled.

"Ith nice to thee you again." He whispered into Karkat's ear, they both clung on to each other happy and serine. and then he woke up.

When Karkat's mind regained consciousness, he felt like crying. There was no way to know when he would next see Sollux; if ever. The very thought broke his efforts and he began to sob trying to cling on the dream the man had given to him; think back upon this he wasn't sure whether the dream was a gift or a punishment.

The train car began to move and that's when his heart really began to plummet; it made it seem all the more real. Karkat had already found the best hiding place when the two brothers walked in; and they both seemed pissed off with each other. Kurloz saw Karkat and sat on the bed above his hiding place, hiding him more so the Brother wouldn't see him.

The room's atmosphere was tense. Karkat could feel the hate in the room as if it were a gas thicker than air. He briefly wondered why on earth they shared a room; from what he remembered they were the sons of the ringleader…. So couldn't they different rooms if they wanted? However his thoughts were cut short as the two began to talk; it was mostly restrained yelling. Which confused him, maybe he was tired and that's why he could hear Kurloz yell back.

Finding himself safe, hidden by Kurloz. Karkat began to drift off into the serenity of sleep, hoping that maybe; just maybe he would wake up next to Sollux.

**A/N: DON"T KILL ME, I HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING BUSY. I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN **


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat had realized many times that the Bard was a sour person; he yelled at 'staff'(?), challenged people he shouldn't challenge, and killed people. That really scared Karkat the most; he had seen the brutal slaughter take place. It had been while he was trying to find some source of food, the poor guys innards were ripped out and splattered across the carts walls into badly done 'paintings'.

According to Kurloz he was somewhat better before his morail had gone missing. He often wondered who would be morails with such a bitter bum like the bard. Karkat couldn't phantom being close and secure with someone who killed out of anger or fun, it was disgusting what the Bard did. Karkat spent most of his time with Kurloz now and found some relatively normal way of life; however nothing peaceful lasted long in Karkat's life. Soon the bard approached him. It was soon apparent that he was not taking the disappearance of his morail well.

He came up to Karkat with an angry face. Being the first time he had approached Karkat since the train started for… well somewhere; He was scared. He just stared at Karkat not saying anything for quite a while. Karkat considered running but found that would most likely be a bad decision; he was right. By the time he had processed that this was a bad idea he was already running; trying to find Kurloz or anyone to save him from the angry looking bard. He found something much better. The lanky looking teen looked shocked and relieved at his arrival and jumped out of Karkat's way into the banisters, Karkat was about to cuss Sollux out for betraying him. His face molding into something the author would call hilarious as it was a mix of anger and disgust portrayed in a very silly manner that only friends would show each other.

"Sollux? What the-" He was cut off as Sollux pulled him up before the Bard could make it into their train car, a serious sense of déjà vu overcame him as they hid from the same man again. The sat in complete silence as the man looked around the cart, after he was satisfied that Karkat wasn't in there; He left and they were free to yell at each other.

"You fucking athhole, do you know how worried I wath about your thtupid ath!" Sollux was definitely mad, but Karkat could tell he was extremely tired and scared. Karkat felt a whole brick of shame fall on his head once those words were said; he worried about Sollux and everyone for so long but then he forgot. He forgot about Sollux who was doing something as dangerous as boarding a train that was to a circus that was being chased down by the police; all in favor of saving him. Karkat had never felt like more of a dick in his entire life; then there was Gamzee, he missed Gamzee more than anything. Karkat felt everything he had dismissed over the past weeks crush him with all the intensity of an elephant.

Karkat felt himself picked up by Sollux; the spinning of being thrown over Sollux's shoulder added to his depressed state made him feel like he was going to vomit.

"Whoa. Wait; what? Put me down!" Karkat kicked Sollux who pretty much out right refused to put him down. Karkat couldn't tell where they were going; being upside down was hard for things like direction. Karkat's screaming soon stopped when the blood rush to his head began to make him loopy. There walk lasted a while longer through carts filled with props, animals, cartons of something that smelled horrendous, and really quiet people that made you wonder if they were sleeping or dead. When they made it to their destination Sollux swung around Karkat's body to carry him bridal style rather than like a sack of potatoes.

"Fuck." Karkat didn't know what Sollux had planned to do; but was assuming he was going to jump. Both knew it was impossible while moving; but knew as soon as there was a rest stop they would be home free. Unfortunately the next rest stop would take a long while to get to; they had recently stopped and gotten more than enough supplies. Meaning there next stop would be 10 towns over. Sollux utterly refused to put Karkat down after he requested once more. Sollux then plopped down with Karkat in his arms and told him to go to sleep. They both did after a little argument but not before Sollux said to Karkat's unconscious body,

"Flushed for you, fool."


End file.
